


Clinging to Hope

by 5Candy2Wolf9Bear3



Series: Lost Love Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babies, Can’t write pregnancy lol, Death, Diverging from canon, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Drama, Found Family, M/M, Married Life, Mpreg, Not Major Character, Not Tim - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Starting A Family, but ya, draco pregnant, just for a bit though, life changing, making amends, not getting into family tree bs, tim riddle looks like he did before whatever he looked like with no nose, tom - Freeform, toxic past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5Candy2Wolf9Bear3/pseuds/5Candy2Wolf9Bear3
Summary: Draco’s been careful as to make this family he wants with Harry work. He’s actually happy. But someone from the Malfoy’s family past has come back to finish old business. Unfortunately, they want Draco’s help.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Lost Love Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181645
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Making Amends

Draco POV

Listening to Harry’s old music player had always been a nice way to calm Draco’s nerves.  
Though the battery life in it was dwindling and it was just...old. The machine was old. Maybe for their “anniversary “ he could get Harry a new one. He’d have to ask Sirius about it since it was a muggle contraption.  
Draco grinned. He’d been in a much better mood as of late. He took out a book to read as he waited for his name to be called.  
His doctor, the lemur, had wanted him to come in more often than most simply because of his “unique” case and until they got a clear idea of what he’d need, she’d continue to have him come there as opposed to a specialist who would have no idea because Draco wasn’t what they usually worked with.

He side glanced when a nicely dressed woman sat beside him. She sat rigidly and nervously tapped her foot. Brown bat wings were held tightly to her back.  
‘A bat?’ He realized, along with the large ears atop her head, twitching. She pulled out a book, though it was obvious she wasn’t reading it.  
He went back to his own but he occasionally noticed her sigh and lay a hand on her belly.  
He took out the ear buds, wanting to ease her.  
“Hello.” He said, turning towards her a bit and holding out a hand. 

She looked at him, startled. She had long brown hair and was dressed in business attire. She smiled small. “Hello.”  
She shook his hand, her fingers long and went back to her book, looking but not reading. 

Something felt familiar about her. Not in a “I’ve met you” way, but a “I’ve been there” way. “Uhm...so, are you here to find out or just a check up? You keep touching.”

She looked back at him, taken aback. “I’m not sure it’s your business.” She replied, suspicious. 

He rose a brow and sat straighter, putting one leg over the other. “True, but you said “not sure” which isn’t a “no”. Which either means you think I’ll take it as a “fuck off” or I’ll keep asking which you aren’t sure if you want or not, which means there’s no one either near or currently in your circle you can confide in. So...would you like to listen to music to calm a bit or chat with someone who might know what you’re feeling?” He had his cheek propped on his hand, the player in the other. 

Her eyes widened. Then she looked into his own eyes and she obviously wasn’t sure what to think. In honesty, he shouldn’t have been nosy, but he had this inkling he could help somehow. 

She sighed, having decided quickly to give up. A good choice since he was a stubborn bastard. Harry would’ve fought him till next week. “Just checking if I am. How did you know?” 

Draco smiled softly. “I know the body language. I was, actually kind of am, still nervous. You seem nervous too, though, and not the good nervous.” 

She took a deep breath, closing her book and playing with the cover. “I’m not sure how you’d understand. Oh, is someone you know back there?” She asked, obviously trying to pry. 

Draco laughed. “Not quite, but sure. Unless they call your name, I’m not dropping it now that I’m curious.” 

She giggled. “Very well, you’re a stranger so what’s the harm?” 

Just talking to him seemed to be relaxing her, he was glad. She took a deep breath, obviously unsure. “My family, let’s just say, doesn’t approve of how I got to this point. I’m a full grown woman, really.” She covered her mouth at her exasperated tone at the last bit.

He just snorted, obviously amused. “At least you’re an adult. How long were they bringing suitors?” 

Her eyes widened. “I never-“ 

He waved her off. “Didn’t need to. You’re part of a “old” pure blood line right?” 

She looked around but nodded, scooting closer. “How’d you know?” 

He rolled his eyes. “Just do. I get it. All that matters is if you want it if you are.” 

She nodded. “I really am sick of how small minded they are.” 

Draco thought back to the Malfoy’s. “I am too.” 

She cleared her throat. “Did I upset you, by chance?” 

His eyes flew to her. “No, no, no, nothing like that. Just got lost in memories. So...anything else you want to get off your chest while you have me here?” He asked, a smirk on his lips. 

She laughed. “Just wondering what family you’re apart of. You obviously know the works. Though...you don’t dress it.” She looked at what he was wearing. 

He wore a simple pair of jeans and one of Harry’s t-shirts from Fred and George. He was getting an ultrasound, there was no way he was wearing something like he would to work. He snorted, not insulted in the slightest.  
“I’m not going to wear something stuffy just to take it off.” His mind flashed an image in his mind and he blushed bright red. He shook his head and cleared his throat. “I’m not...apart of an old family anymore, if you must know.” 

She laughed into her hand. “Why’s that? Oh, I’m not laughing at the family thing, I’m laughing at your out of nowhere blush. Which I understand is rude.” 

He waved her off again, blush fading. “Never mind the blush. Different topic.” 

She straightened her back again, catching she slouched. “We were talking about family.” 

He sighed, but really what was the harm? “I disowned myself from the Malfoy line. That’s how I know despite my attire.” He featured to himself. “Speaking of though, I’m Draco.” 

Her eyes widened like discs, obviously shocked, but smiled. “Astoria Greengrass.” 

He made an “ah” motion with his mouth. That explained it. He searched for a pen and paper. 

Astoria quirked her brow. “What are you looking for?” 

He kept looking. “A pen.” 

She rolled her eyes and took out a pen and notepad from her purse. “Here.” 

He thanked her and wrote his name and number, giving it back.  
“Here, in case you need someone to vent with. I’d also like to know if you are pregnant or not. As long as you don’t try and drag me back to that way of life.” He tried to joke.

In the past, Draco would’ve never even tried making an acquaintance on his own. At least, not out of no where.  
But, Astoria seemed nice and he could get where she was coming from. He didn’t have someone like himself back then, but he did have his friends. She didn’t seem to have any, or at least any who’d understand. 

She took it, a soft, grateful grin on her lips. “Thank you. Do you want-“ 

“Black-Lupin.” The nurse called, cutting her off.  
His ears stood to attention and his tail flicked. He looked over and smiled. “Fingers crossed. For both of us.” He crossed both hands, a gesture he’d seen Hermoine use. 

She looked at him confused but got up quickly and grasped his hand, as well as taking a small brightly colored candy out of her purse. “Sweets, they always help you make friends.”  
She let go and waved.

Truthfully, he was glad she spoke with him. He needed the distraction as much as she did. He wanted it to work.  
He got changed and they began the ultrasound. He didn’t show any sort of sign of a child yet, it was still too early for a outward sign.

“Seems to be going well, Mr. Black-Lupin. From where I can see at least, it’s growing from the last pictures and it’s moving. Not much growth, but I don’t usually have patients come in so early on.” She said as she began putting the things away. 

He nodded. “As long as it’s going, I’ll feel decent.” Truthfully, he was petrified. He was so frightened of something going wrong. He took a deep breath and tried calming down.  
The candy fell out of his pocket as he was getting back into his normal clothes and though he hated sweets, he popped the round candy in his mouth as he left the hospital. 

He had gotten the whole day off, so he wasn’t sure what to do. He could bother Harry at work, but he didn’t know if Harry was in the field. He was sure Hermoine was home, so he could drop by and say hello to her and the little long tailed Capybara.  
With a hum and a kick to his step, Draco was off to the trolley to get a ride to the Weasley-Granger house. 

“Hermoine, it’s Draco. Door is unlocked so I’m assuming you’re home.” Draco walked in and out peaked the Weaslette’s head from the corner. 

“Mione’ had to go to the store for some things for Rose. I stayed back to watch.” She came out in a tank and work out pants, her hair in a ponytail. 

Draco nodded. If it was just to the store. And really, if he was going to be in the Weasley’s lives because of Hermoine and Harry, he’d have to get along at least civilly with her. He sighed. “That’s fine, Wea-Ginny. I’ll just hang around, if that’s alright with you? Where’s little Rose-Bud?” 

Ginny’s eyes looked like they were about to pop out of the sockets. She probably wasn’t expecting Draco to be decent. “Wow...A Malfoy actually used my name. Wow, I should’ve recorded that.” She crossed her arms. 

Draco scoffed and his tail flicked about nervously. “Not a Malfoy anymore, remember, Ginny? And of course I’m using your name, I’m trying...” he took a breath. “I’m trying to be civil with you. Not for your sake, but the other’s we share affection for.” 

Her eyes shifted guiltily away. “I suppose you’re right. Rose is sleeping. Taking her afternoon nap.” 

Draco did feel uncomfortable. Neither had barely spoken a word since the main hall incident. “You don’t have to apologize for what happened between us. I’ve made amends with your parents about my behavior and I’ve even apol....tried to be less cruel, to Ronald.” 

Ginny studied him for a moment. “I could...show you how to make mum’s soup she makes every summer. Or at least what I know. She hides away the real spices she uses that makes it special.” She rubbed her arm. 

To him, that meant they were both on a healing ground. He nodded. “I suppose. If it’s wretched, I can blame you.” 

She let out a bark of laughter. “No way, Ma...Draco. You’d be the one to blame since you’re the rich boy.” 

He rolled his eyes. His heart was still beating from nerves, what she did to his tail truly hurt, but they were adults now. He began getting the vegetables out as she gathered the broth and spices she knew of. 

Neither knew what to say, so there was silence. Until he heard Rose making noise and decided to check on her. “I’ll check.” 

Ginny nodded, though she was obviously unsure. Rose was only a few months old, of course she’d worry. 

Going up the stairs, a lot of the Weasley pictures gave him dirty looks. He ignored them. Rose’ room was a typical baby nursery. He went over and leaned, making sure the baby was okay. She had a full head of curly red hair.  
She was chewing on her fist and holding her cat-like tail with the other. Her bright blue eyes looked up and him. She giggled and reached for him. 

He was suddenly nervous. He never really got to hold her much, well, really any baby, not just her. He took a deep breath. “Okay, Draco. As long as you don’t drop her, it should be fine.”  
He put his arms in and picked her up how he remembered Ronald and Hermoine doing. She stank. Diaper change, then. But he’d never done that.  
He gulped. If he was going to do a full term, he’d have to learn. He grabbed what he knew she’d need, or hoped, everything. 

He carefully, tail as straight as he could, he walked down the stairs. The portraits actually spoke this time and it wasn’t the nicest things. It was bad enough where he heard Ginny come to the bottom. She crossed her arms, brow quirked and a smirk. “What’s going on?”

He blushed but didn’t let himself be distracted. Once he got to the bottom, he huffed. “Rose-Bud needs a change, but...I’ve never...done that.” He took a deep breath, Rose making noise just to make noise. “I was hoping, you’d show me how to change one. You obviously don’t have to. I’ll hand her over.” He went to, but Ginny put a hand up. 

“Naw, I wanna see this. I’ll show you.” She snickered. 

He didn’t blame her, he would’ve as well. 

So they got to work. By the end, Draco knew a lot and he was also incredibly happy he didn’t have the best sense of smell. Rose complained some, especially the longer they took, but she was a good girl. When Ginny went to throw away the bad diaper, Draco played with the baby’s hands, making noises and he hadn’t even realized he began to purr. 

Getting up, he picked her up, Rose still being awake even as she made noises and chewed on her tail.  
He helped Ginny after putting Rose in her play basket so she wasn’t in harm’s way. 

Ginny began to laugh. “You do realize you’re purring right?” 

He stopped, looking over. “No. I hadn’t realized.” He continued to chop and slice the vegetables. 

She made a noise of acknowledgment and went back to what she was doing. 

Draco had to admit. She was a much easier person to know as an adult than it was when they were kids. 

He got off the trolley later on as it neared dusk. He had ended up spending a long time there even after Hermoine returned. He was sent home with enough soup for both him and Harry, though since it had vegetables, Harry would most likely eat it. 

He saw a package at the door, once he got there to unlock it. A stamp said beef and when Draco checked to see who would send it, it having a chill charm around it, it looked to be from Luna. She was traveling to strange places, so maybe. Draco shrugged. He could make something with it soon. 

Humming, he went inside and put it in the freezer before putting away the soup and going to see where Harry was.  
Purring loudly, Draco got cleaned up in the shower, feeling a bit gross, and when it was close to when Harry would be home, he went to grab himself something while the soup heated.  
He saw the music player and remembered he had to still talk to Sirius.  
After thinking about not much, he placed a hand against his abdomen. He smiled fondly, purring so loud even he noticed.  
“Come on, little one. If you’re going to be anything like your father, I know you’ll make it.” 

“Who’re you talking to?” A deep but curious voice said.  
Draco jumped, claws extended and he turned fast, ready to swipe at the voice, acting before “who” the voice belonged to registered.  
Lucky for him, though, the person twirled them, their arms wrapped around Draco’s hips as he dodged the claws. 

Harry chuckled. Draco glared. “You fucker, I should claw you on purpose for that stunt. Then when people ask and you say, “my mate clawed my rugged face off”, I’ll say, “bastard damn well deserved it”!” 

Harry only smiled wider, raising a thick brow. He still held Draco close and in a dip. “You think my face is rugged?” 

Draco deadpanned and Harry laughed. Draco huffed, tail flicking as he stole Harry’s glasses. “There, now be blind.” 

Harry began to laugh so much he was snorting. “You...never...haha...answered.” 

They heard the soup and Draco struggled from Harry’s grip as he straightened them back to standing normal. “The soup! You stupid, ruining of soup, Gryffindor.” He grumbled as he set the glasses on the counter near him and checked the soup. Luckily it wasn’t scorched. 

Harry went behind him and rubbed between his shoulder blades. “Sorry, Love. I hadn’t noticed. Say, isn’t that Molly’s summer soup?” 

Draco grinned smugly. “Kind of. You know she wouldn’t dare tell anyone the real spices. Go get cleaned up and dinner should be done. I know you like being clean after work. I’ll bake those rolls Remus brought over last week.” 

Harry leaned a bit over his shoulder and kissed his cheek, grabbing his glasses. “I just wanted a kiss, My sly Slytherin.” 

Draco rose a brow at him. “Should’ve thought of that before scaring me. Now you have to wait.” 

Harry huffed but he smiled and complied, not without grabbing Draco’s tail and running his hand from the base to tip as he walked away, Draco blushing at how gentle he held it. He did have to admit though, his mate was hot in his uniform. The thought from earlier, when he was talking with Astoria, came to mind and he blushed.  
“Stupid Gryffindor.”  
He smiled though and went to bake the rolls from the freezer.

After they ate and cleaned up, Draco laid with his back propped against the arm rest of the couch and Harry relaxed on his lower half, arms around Draco’s middle, cheek resting on his abdomen and from the knees down, bent in the air. Draco had no idea how he was comfy.  
Draco began playing with his curls.  
“How was work on a rating of “idiots” to “Harry’s being an idiot”?” 

Harry chuckled. “”Harry’s being an idiot,” plus “no bringing work home”.” 

To Draco that translated to, “field duty and shit happened.” He grinned small and used both his hands to run along Harry’s scalp and through his hair.  
Harry groaned, the tense muscles Draco saw beginning to ease. Draco laughed.  
“I met a nice woman today. I also made progress with the Weasl-Ginny. We actually made the soup together.” 

Harry’s head shot up, green eyes wide. “Really? With Ginny?” 

Draco gave him a fond smile. “Yes. It was...uncomfortable. But I figured, and I think she did as well, that we don’t have to like each other but if we want to be in your’s and the Weasley’s lives, we should try and be civil as adults. And she taught me how to change Rose-Bud’s diaper.” 

Harry gave him the most “in love” look full of adoration and eyes shining that Draco hadn’t seen in awhile. “How was the appointment?” 

Draco blushed but nodded. “Doctor said slowly but alive. She also doesn’t usually have patients in this soon, but, yeah. Oh, I met a bat today. I gave her my number in case she needed a fellow person to vent to.” 

Harry rose a brow. “Why did you say it like that?” 

Draco sighed. “I didn’t want to outright say she was a “old blood” who was against her family’s ways. I hope she’ll tell me if she is or not.”

Harry hummed, “She’s okay, right?”

Draco nodded. “I think so. I get...being under that iron hammer. Under all those old, small minded eyes. I just want to be there in case she needs someone similar to her who had went through it. I’m not sure she had who I did.” 

Draco startled, feeling Harry lift his shirt slightly and kiss his stomach, that fond, adoring look still on his face. Draco made a noise and Harry looked up. “I love you.”

Draco burst into a full face blush, swallowing the lump in his throat. “I-Uh-you-too-I mean...where did that...come from?” 

Harry just smiled widely and laughed, tilting his head down to kiss Draco’s abdomen and Draco heard him whisper, “I love you too, little one. Grow.”


	2. Early

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going in too deep with the family genetic thing of the canon HP universe. Also, totally unclear how hospital protocol is with this kind of thing. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Harry POV

\+ 7 Months

In the moonlight, Harry couldn’t help but admire a sleeping Draco. He lightly traced the silver scar on the back of Draco’s neck.   
He hadn’t Claimed Draco, despite his approval on his birthday months ago. He didn’t feel it would be fair to his beautiful mate.   
Until Draco Claimed him, he wasn’t going to be selfish and do it again. The earrings still worked well enough.   
Draco’s tail twitched against his hip, making Harry grin. 

He gazed lovingly at Draco’s belly. It was swollen and they used a secret door for the entry into the nursery. That was Draco’s idea. Very few knew how to get in. Mostly Remus, Sirius, and Hermoine. 

He was glad Draco rarely pressed him about work. He didn’t want to stress him by telling him that something was going on.   
Plus...if he told Draco now, he’d worry the stress would do harm.   
People had been going missing. Some bears but also others as well. Some were even found with the same tattoo on their left forearm. Some would turn up dead and no one knew how, like the coroner couldn’t say. It also...wasn’t just adults going missing. No one in Harry’s department or even in stations across the city could guess. It had been going on for months and those found seemed to be in worse shape by the weeks. Harry sighed, kissing Draco’s shoulder as he saw him move. He pulled away a bit to see if Draco was still asleep. 

Draco scrunched his nose and his lashes fluttered. “Turn off your brain before I force it to, Potter.” His eyes were cracked open a bit and he turned, rubbing his nose against Harry’s neck the best he could.

Harry honestly wasn’t sure how Draco knew. He laughed and kissed Draco’s head. “Sorry, go back to sleep.” 

Draco groaned, “What time is it? I wanted to...get started on...paper...work.” Draco yawned.   
He’d been put on maternity leave since it had gotten harder for Draco to work long hours on his feet or deal professionally with others. So, Pansy, ever knowing Draco, decided to have him work from home and do most everyone’s paperwork while they picked up his part in cases. 

Harry rubbed his back. “Just go back to sleep. It’s early.” 

Draco looked up and Harry almost snorted. Draco had a look of utter annoyance and offense. “You first, Potter. Now before I force you to suffocate then explain why my child won’t have a father, shut those annoying eyes and turn off that empty head.” He then snuggled closer, except for higher than Harry to wrap Harry in his arms, his face in Draco’s chest. It wasn’t comfortable with Draco’s belly against his chest, the baby growing by the months and though he was smaller than some women at this stage, Harry could still hear the baby moving. 

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and sighed, feeling and hearing the purr emanating from Draco’s chest, making him smile. He didn’t bother telling Draco to stop. His heart swelled as he drifted back to sleep, even in the uncomfortable position and the sound of Draco’s and their child’s heartbeats in his ears.

Harry remembered why he never let Draco be the controller of snuggles.   
He yawned largely as he drank from his coffee, looking over case papers and scratching at the scruff on his jaw.

“What’s the matter, mate? You look like you just woke up.” Ron said, patting his back. 

Harry took another drink. “Draco happened.” Another yawn. “I overslept because he must’ve turned off my alarm while half asleep and I was trapped.” 

Ron looked grossed out, but snickered anyway. “Sucks for you then. What ALSO sucks for you is we have these cold cases to go through.” He set down more files. “Also, on another note, little Rose is trying to walk. A go getter that one. Mione’ thinks it’s great she’s gonna have a cousin close to her age running along soon.” 

Harry lifted a brow and began going through the files. These were easy ones, just tying up loose ends. “Not for another month, Ron. Or at least that’s what his doctor told him. What’s with you saying the cousin thing?”

Truthfully, Harry was terrified. He knew he had his Dad and Pop to look to for advice and Ron could give some pointers though Harry wasn’t sure if it was wise to take them. It was getting more real each month, with each kick, every time Harry swore he heard another heartbeat other than Draco’s.   
He was elated that they even COULD have one and it’s gotten so far.  
But...he was also nervous. You can’t really dive head first into something like this, or at least unlike a lot of things Harry dove head first into. 

Draco had been cautious and unsure, like he wasn’t sure where to even begin with a child, learning what he could, just as Harry was. A lot of it, they’d spend hours awake, simply going over future rules, though those might change, how they want to raise their son, both learning from their loved ones, really, HOW to take care of one.   
Which Harry had more experience with, at least in memory. 

A sudden thought hit him. Harry knew very little of Draco’s childhood. He knew nothing from before they met to even after they saw each other again. He’d have to ask him one day. 

Ron sat, tapping his foot and ignoring Harry’s comment on Draco plus dating. It made him ill. He really didn’t get what his wife and Harry saw in that ex-Malfoy. “Why’d you name him after our headmaster, anyway? I’d been meaning to ask.” 

Harry rolled his eyes, coming out of his thoughts. “Draco wanted to since before his passing, he let Draco stay at Hogwarts most the year until he was old enough to graduate and move out. I thought it was fine.” 

Ron snorted, rolling his eyes. “You’re just whipped, mate.” 

Harry looked at him and grinned large. “Not as bad as you.” 

Hours later, Harry was on his lunch, taking a stroll around, he was sitting too long anyway, in that office. He startled when he heard his phone go off.   
A fond look came over his face.

“Yes, ferret?” He said, knowing that’d rile Draco. 

He could practically hear the eye roll. “How late will you be tonight?” 

Harry was a little sad that didn’t get a reaction but thought for a moment. “Shouldn’t be late, unless boss tells us anything. Why?” 

Draco sighed. “Nothing to worry your small brain over, Potter. Just because I ask, doesn’t mean anything is wrong.” 

Harry smiled and laughed lightly, closing his eyes to hear Draco better. “Oh, of course, Black-Lupin. My bad for being concerned.” 

Draco snorted. “I swore you were about to use THAT name, Potter. Good thing you stopped yourself. Also, you should be ashamed for that level of concern. If something were wrong, you know I’d have no problem bitching to you about it.” 

Harry smiled so hard he swore his lips would split. “You know I wouldn’t do that. I did early on, but enough scars littering my body meant I got it.” 

“Oh, please, you love I marked you up. Plus, truly, you wouldn’t have nearly as many scars if you’d gotten that through that thick skull of yours.” Draco replied. 

Harry’s timer went off and Draco knew that meant he had to go. “I’ll try to be home early.” 

Draco hummed, more in acknowledgment, then with a yawn, he hung up.

On his walk back, it was busy. The downside to living in the city. He didn’t care for it. His head began to throb as he walked in the station doors, most likely from all the paperwork, only to have pain shoot through his head when someone walked past him, bumping into his shoulder.   
Looking back, all he caught was a fluffy tail with markings and fingers dipped with long thick claws reaching to open the door. Harry got a chill. 

“Harry, boss wants us in the field. They got something.” Ron said, tossing Harry his jacket.   
Harry’s focus was immediately on alert. He’d have to tell Draco later, if he was going to be late. Hopefully they could wrap it up or find something substantial. 

He didn’t expect it to be a murder scene.

Harry and Ron had split up at the scene, which was quite a gruesome one. Harry scrunched his nose at the scent of blood.   
It was in an alleyway near a park. A white sheet lay over the body until the coroner could get there as other Wizards were there to search for clues using forensics. 

Harry surveyed the area around, looking for a weapon or any clue, even using a charm to look for a magic signature, but only finding the one of the body under the sheet. 

“Harry.” Ron ushered him over to the body, which was shown since the coroner arrived but was speaking with the lead clean up. 

Harry approached and stopped. Luckily the eyes were closed, but he still felt ill.   
“What?” He asked, wanting to turn his head. He’d seen bodies, he’d seen more death than he’d ever want to admit, but it didn’t make seeing it any easier. 

Ron reached a gloved hand out and with a grimace of his own, he turned the arm, revealing the tattoo that some of the victims had. It was a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth and twisting. 

Harry sighed. It had to mean something, though he didn’t know what. He took a deep breath and saw how YOUNG the person looked. His eye caught the sight of a paper under the person’s head. It looked like a letter.   
Grabbing a glove as well, he grasped the letter, pulling it up. There was no envelope, but the paper was older, yellowed, and had torn edges. 

Harry opened it, hoping for a clue to the person’s identity. The writing was neat, precise. Not really one of someone writing a suicide note. He checked and yes, there was only this one’s signature. Looking at the page, it read: 

~To whom may find me.  
Hello, Harry.~

Harry felt a cold shudder wrack his body, his heart beating hard.  
He couldn’t shake this weird feeling though. 

The ink vanished as quickly as it was seen.  
The coroner arrived and they had no choice but to leave it and report it as it was seen. It didn’t sit well with Harry and when he glanced at Ron, he looked unsettled as well.   
He felt a strong urge to get back home. Almost like an itch. He could see Ron felt the same.   
When he was putting in the report the coroner gave, he had told Ron he’d finish up, it was still unknown what killed them. The blood everywhere was not the victim’s.   
Harry’s blood felt cold at what was written next.   
The victim, was only 16 years old.

He had tried contacting Draco when he could, but was only able to send a text about being late. He could’ve been asleep, because Harry didn’t get a response. He had to use that midnight bus, since the normal trolley was out for the day, or night rather. It was at least 2:00am or 3:00am by then. He just hoped Draco wouldn’t be too upset.

He stopped to a halt. There was a woman ahead of him a few yards, once he was dropped off as close as the bus could get.   
A woman walking alone, looking lost was odd enough. She was a Cat, normal, most felines were diurnal, but she obviously wasn’t used to the area, judging by her looking.   
He sighed. Maybe he could direct her. 

“Ma’am? Can I help you get somewhere?” He didn’t get too close to ask or dare touch her. He knew from experience spooked Cats are not to be messed with. 

She turned her head, startled, and Harry swore he’d seen her before. It was the eyes, he’s sure. so similar to Draco’s. Maybe it was the light hair, though she had a large streak of black. She looked him up and down, her posture straightened and eyes hardened.   
That...was very familiar too. She was older, judging by the few wrinkles he saw.   
“You might. Does a man named Draco, live on this street? I need to speak with him. He’s usually up this time of morning. It’s quite alright if you don’t.” 

Harry studied her for a moment, hoping his glasses blocked the intensity of his stare. He crossed his arms. “Might. Who are you to him?” 

She rose a brow, and it looked JUST. LIKE. DRACO! It was...unnerving.   
“Well, judging by your answer, you do know him. I can...understand, I suppose. I also am aware it’s odd to be out this time of early morning.” She sighed. “I was just hoping to check on him.” 

Harry sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He wasn’t sure if it was her tone or that she looked so incredibly like Draco. “Just tell me who you are to him.” 

“Who are YOU to him?” She countered. He could respect that. He wouldn’t want to trust someone who simply said they knew someone he loved without providing any details themselves. 

Being with Draco all these years had taught Harry to at least observe before speaking, at least to some extent. She didn’t seem threatening. She didn’t even have a purse on her. No wand to be seen either, though that could’ve been hidden easily.   
He’d indulge his curiosity, but he would also strike if she showed herself to be a threat. He bit his lip. “I’m his mate. Now you.” 

Her eyes widened, looking him over again, seeming to think. She sighed, putting her face in her hand. “That boy...” she muttered, sounding tired. She looked back to Harry, looking him in the eye.   
“I’m his mother. Narcissa Malfoy. I’ll understand if you won’t allow me to see him.” She spoke very properly. Very precise in her speech. 

Harry’s own eyes widened. Well...there goes not approaching a Malfoy. He sighed. “That’s not for me to decide. Let’s make a deal. I’ll bring you there, but if he doesn’t want to see you, you leave quietly without an issue. Is that good?” His eyes darkened though as he purposely looked in her blue eyes. “Just a little tip, in case your wand is easy to get to: I don’t need a wand to cast magic, nor do I need incantations spoken out loud. Aim to harm him and I have no fear making this threat.” 

He walked ahead, posture tense. The last thing Harry had heard about Draco’s family was that his father went too far, sending Draco to the brink and forcing him to resign his name. He rarely heard anything about his mother. She was dainty, almost. Draco obviously got his figure more so from his mother.   
He looked behind to see if she was following.   
She was, though with a respectable distance. He appreciated that. 

Getting to their house, he saw a light on. Though he realized, that didn’t mean much. He sighed, unlocking the door and walking in, having Draco’s mother in front of him, seeing if he could spot her wand anywhere.   
“Draco. You up?” Harry hollered. 

He heard Draco make that “brrrip” noise from the kitchen. “Yeah, and you better explain why you’re so late. 3:00am? That’s ridiculous, Potter. But anyway, so Luna sent another meat pack and it was a liver, which I know you don’t care for, so I’m eating it. You can heat up what I had originally made you earlier. Been craving liver.” He said the last bit more absentmindedly. “I promise we can get you the meat for your favorite dinner later, when they open. You have-technically today-off, right? Maybe we can-“ he cut off when walking out, probably wondering why Harry hadn’t come into the kitchen, he had a bowl of uncooked and bloody liver in his hand. 

Upon laying eyes on their “guest”, Draco’s eyes widened and he dropped the bowl, it shattered, getting meat and some blood on the floor. He was looking around frantically.   
Harry opened his mouth to ask as he ran past to pick it up, Draco having seemed to not even realize, but Narcissa beat him to it.

She hadn’t moved from her straight posture but Harry did see the concerned ear flick. “It’s just me here, Draco. I was just...” she stopped at seeing Draco’s belly, her own eyes widened, she covered her mouth, shock apparent. Harry gathered what he could and tossed it, mainly to keep from lashing out at her reaction to Draco.   
The trash was close enough he could still keep an eye on them. 

When he returned, Draco’s ears were back against his skull, tail flicking. “Give me your wand. If you’re insisting on being here, give me your wand, mother.” 

Her own ears went back, uncertain, but she complied. Harry wasn’t sure why she complied, but he was happy she did. Though, he wasn’t sure if Draco calling her “mother” was intended. 

“What were you thinking, Draco?! You know-“ Narcissa began. 

Harry was definitely concerned at Draco’s reaction of hissing to shut her up, obviously not wanting to touch her. “Is this about THAT or is this about the Malfoy family? It’s obviously not to check on me.” 

Narcissa looked like Draco had slapped her. Maybe to a Cat species it was. She didn’t turn her head, looking straight on. “Both, in a way. I had hoped I found you before your aunt. But then THIS?! Draco, do you realize the danger you-“

Harry felt there was a whole conversation going on underneath, but his hackles raised at Narcissa‘s eye gesture to Draco’s belly. Draco must have saw him approaching, feeling the magic pulse, because he held a shaking arm out. Harry visibly saw how much Draco was trembling and it worried him, but he listened. If Draco wanted anything from him, he’d tell him. Harry still felt that protective pull, but he tried keeping it in check. 

“Is it just her?” Draco asked. 

Narcissa didn’t move, nor say. She seemed to be thinking, if how she did was similar to how Draco would. “Draco...” 

Harry couldn’t help the deep growl that vibrated through his body and out his throat. He could feel how upset Draco was becoming.

It stopped though, at Draco’s reaction. He covered his mouth with one hand, something seemed to click in his mind without his mother saying more, the other wrapping around his belly, his claws digging into the fabric. He began to hyperventilate and his ears pinned back. Harry grabbed his hand when he slowly got close enough, causing Draco to gasp and jolt. He looked at Harry’s eyes, Harry not liking the fear there. 

“Draco, darling, calm down. If you don’t, you could-“ Narcissa began, she now revealing her genuine concern. 

Draco tried, he took deep breaths but after a few of them, tears welled in his eyes and the deep breathing didn’t work. 

Harry wasn’t sure why Draco was reacting this way. Something about what his mother said had frightened him. He looked to her, his green eyes blazing. “Why is he doing that?” 

Before she could reply, Draco let out a pained yowl, crumbling to the floor and wrapping both arms around his belly. Harry knelt down in his own panic, trying to see what was wrong. 

“Get him to a hospital. Now.” Narcissa said, getting her wand from Draco and she used the apparition spell to transport them both. 

Once there, the nurses took one look at Draco and seemed to know or have enough concern to check. Harry wasn’t allowed inside the room. He could feel the lump in his throat as he tried pacing out the panic. Both of their phones were at home. Truly, he was so focused on if Draco was okay, that the thought to call his Dad and Pop never crossed his mind. 

He sighed as he paced as the time went on. Something was going on. Narcissa obviously didn’t know about Draco being pregnant. She obviously didn’t mean to cause Draco harm. She was warning him. She seemed to have come to warn him before knowing anything. 

Harry stopped when a doctor came out hours later. “Mr. Potter. We had to perform an emergency c-section. Ah. Don’t worry, both him and the baby are fine. I was just letting you know what was going on. Once we clean up in there, you can see them. But, before you do, may I ask what happened? According to his chart he wasn’t due for another month. His case is also unusual, but, the pregnancy seemed be going how a normal one might.” 

That didn’t make Harry feel better. “He got some news from a relative he hadn’t seen in awhile and it put him in a panic.” 

The doctor made an “ah” sound, like he understood. That was more than Harry did. “You see, Mr. Potter, under a large amount of stress or trauma, a woman, or in this case, man, can go into premature labor. That was all, once the nurses and I leave, you can see them. The baby is quite healthy though small.” 

Harry nodded, mostly to keep from whatever his mouth would have said or done. His emotions were on high drive and all he wanted was to see Draco and their baby, Albus, for himself to see if they really were alright. 

When he was allowed in, he forced himself not to run in. In a little bassinet, was Albus. He saw him first, since he was closest and he knew if Draco ever knew who he went to first, if it was Draco, he’d murder Harry for it.   
Albus was swaddled in a blanket. His face was all smooshed and he was sleeping. He had a full head of straight black hair and round ears. His skin was pinkish, though he wasn’t sure if that would darken with time, since the skin was obviously not as pale as Draco’s.   
Staring at the small rounded ears on top of Albus’ head, a memory played.  
Harry felt a weird lump in his throat. He was happy, now that the panic and anxiety was leaving. He gripped Albus’ small fist between his thumb and fingers, feeling how warm he was.   
Though looking at the stitched up and sleeping Draco, Harry picked up Albus, going over to sit next to Draco. 

Using one arm he held Albus, the other he reached for Draco’s hand, rubbing his thumb against the soft skin.

It was real now. 

He felt Draco’s hand twitch and his eyes groggily opened. Harry smiled. “Hey, love.” He whispered, almost afraid to speak normal. 

Draco stared at him for awhile. Then he smiled. “Is that...” 

Harry nodded, Draco’s smile making him grin ear to ear. “Yep. Our little Albus. They had to do an emergency c-section. How’re you feeling?” 

Draco rose a brow. “Like I was gutted and stitched back up. Heh...” 

Harry swore he looked like he was going to cry. He got up and put Albus near him. “Here. He’s your baby too.” 

Draco seemed to not know how to react. He held his arms out and Harry made sure he knew how to hold him. Really, Draco had held Rose but their Albus was a newborn. 

Harry’s heart swelled at the care Draco took to hold him. He was so busy trying to be gentle with him, Draco couldn’t even use a hand to stop his tears.   
“He...he looks just like you. Like when I scrunch your face. Newborns are so ugly. Hahaha.” Draco laughed though Harry knew he was trying to deflect from his crying. 

Harry went and hovered over them. Using one hand, he wiped away Draco’s tears. Harry felt some of his own fall onto Draco’s face, silver eyes wide. “You scared me. You really did. I thought...”

Draco didn’t seem to want to let go of Albus, so he tilted his head up, Harry leaning his down, but instead of a kiss, Draco rubbed his wet, tear stained cheek against Harry’s. “I won’t use this against you if you don’t.” 

Harry chuckled watery. “Deal.” He nuzzled Draco, both hearing Albus make noise. 

Harry grinned. “You say he looks like me, but he truly looks like you. He’s a part of you too.” 

To stop from breaking into a fresh bout of tears, Draco looked down. “Hey, rotten one. If you remember this, don’t you use your parents crying to your advantage. Or at least not without incentive.” He risked lifting one arm to use his finger to pet Albus’ head, from forehead down to his nose. 

Harry chuckled. “Now don’t go trying to teach him stuff already. And really? Without incentive?” 

Draco’s eyes looked to his, red ringed but glittering like starlight. He grinned large. “Of course. Can’t have him be a reckless and gullible Gryffindor now, can we?” 

Harry laughed. Looking at Albus, then Draco, he did see the resemblance already. Albus’ eyes were just like Draco’s, except a light, almost pastel green, slit as well, the shape the same too. They would have to wait till he was a bit older to truly see. His ears were thinner than Harry’s, though that could’ve been because he was just born. 

“Harry?” Draco asked, looking at Harry with fresh tears. 

Harry gave a questioning hum. 

“Is this what all women feel like? Like-like when they look at their baby for the first time?” Draco looked back at Albus, gently running his knuckles against the baby’s cheeks. 

Harry felt a warmth blossom in his chest. “I don’t know. But what does that matter if that’s what you’re feeling? We never did decide what his last name would be.” He used his thumb to wipe away Draco’s tears, knowing he wouldn’t want anyone to see him like that. 

Draco seemed to think on it. He continued to caress and mess with Albus’ hair, ears, face, almost like he was resisting something more instinctual.   
Harry thought he was going to say Black-Lupin. But his breath caught when Draco looked back at Harry, a steely fire in his eyes, along with a grin, almost conspiringly.   
As Albus began to fuss, Draco let out a loud purr, the effects immediate as Albus began to drift back. Harry knew they’d probably have to feed him soon.   
Still purring, Draco kissed Albus’ face, licking his cheeks and nosing under his little jaw. 

Harry had no idea what he was doing, but with that happy of a look on Draco’s face, there was no way Harry was going to stop him. With his cheek against the sleeping Albus’, he gazed lovingly at Harry. 

“Potter. He’ll be Albus Potter.”


	3. Toxic Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco POV
> 
> There’s a weird maybe cannibalism mention (depending on how you view the “race” of animals)

Draco POV

+8 years

Draco had just finished putting in a Floo chimney in Albus’ room, the nursery turned his room in the end. He didn’t want anyone finding out about it, though he knew it would be smart to tell Harry. 

Taking a deep breath, he scanned around, proud of everything. There were secret spells and charms cast around as well. Harry was out with Albus and they were visiting Padpa and Moonpa.   
As Albus aged, he certainly looked like Harry. He was a Bear, no tail except what bears had. His skin was the same shade as Harry’s now but unlike his father, he had pale freckles in contrast. Draco did have to admit the straight hair and eye shape was from him, but it wasn’t enough to ease Draco’s worry.

A few years ago, after a particularly bad night, one where they both were under a great deal of stress from jobs and high running emotions, Draco found out about the dead child and the missing people Harry had been trying to search for. Harry had broken into sobs after telling him, feeling he was a failure. He’d failed so many lives.  
Of course his mauder of a mate would feel that way, he’d thought with some bitter resignation.

Draco had to assure him and comfort him for a month, in secret, away from their child. Both had agreed. They’d work on their problems together, but let their child be a child. 

Hearing all the details from the “missing persons” and those who were found dead, was what spurred him on to create the Floo chimney and protect Albus’ room the best he could.   
Because if his mother found him, it was only a matter of time before his aunt and...He found them.

He had to tell Harry the truth. Not that he lied, he just...forgot for a long time, trying to block out memories. Seeing the tattoo and hearing Harry’s accounts, brought them up. He shuddered, remembering his aunt’s cackle and the victorious glint in scarlet eyes.  
His aunt had lied when he was little...and his parents went along. Draco had been starved for love. They manipulated that.

He heard the chimney and turned, out coming his boys. Draco grinned. “How was Moonpa and Padpa?” 

Harry nodded as Albus went up, taking a large piece of paper from behind his back. He smiled a toothy grin. “Padpa colored with me. Here.” 

Draco bent to Albus’ level, taking it. Paint was used but it looked like a family picture. There was a sun and a blue moon. Paint figures that he could only guess was himself, Albus and Harry. He smiled fondly at the obvious figures of Ron, Hermoine, Rose, Padpa and Moonpa. “This is beautiful, Albus. Where should I put it?” 

Albus’ lips curled at the edges as he grinned bigger, looking proud, though he didn’t boast. But then with a serious face and his big-for-him hands he put them on Draco’s cheeks, looking him in the eye. “Where you get nightmares, so maybe this will chase them away. Moonpa is gonna teach me to make dream catchers for you. But this will have to do.”

Draco frowned and tsked. “I thought we agreed no telling anyone.” 

Albus looked away guiltily. “It might’ve slipped because I was wanting to make you something.”

Harry walked closer and Draco knew Harry wasn’t going to drop the conversation once they were alone. “When does Mom have nightmares?” He asked Albus sweetly, though Draco knew the tone.

“Mom” was a joke Ron kept using saying it was because he was the one who gave birth. He used it so much around Albus, that he ended up sticking to it once he learned to talk.

Albus looked over and cocked his head. He wiggled his hips like if a tail was there. “When Da is gone long or if you don’t sleep together. Mom tries hiding it, but I worry.” 

Draco felt very ashamed, though it wasn’t like he was flaunting the nightmares to his kid. Maybe he should start taking droughts to stay awake.

Draco didn’t look at Harry. He took a deep breath and stood up. He looked to Albus, smiling small, hoping it didn’t look forced. “Well, I now have a lovely family picture to chase those away.” He grabbed Albus and began nuzzling his face and hugging him. “I’m sorry I worried you. I’m okay now. You saved Mom.” 

Albus nodded. “It’s okay, Mom. Everyone has bad dreams.” 

Draco paused. “Oh? Well, I have a surprise for you. Come on.”   
He tried diverting the attention and lifted Albus in one go. He was getting so big and Draco was still a twig. Albus protested but didn’t squirm too much. Walking out, he let his tail wrap around Harry’s thigh, a way to say for him to follow. 

He set Albus down when getting to his room and he touched his wand to the far wall. Albus looked in amazement as the wall cracked and bubbled to reveal the chimney. 

“Wooow. This is so cool! Now I can visit Rose.” Albus began looking for Floo powder. Draco hadn’t brought it in yet. 

Draco hummed, very pointedly NOT looking at Harry. “We’ll let you test it once I ask if you can go over.” 

Draco walked out, hearing Albus excitedly tell Harry how great it was but then asking what he did to deserve it. Incentive. 

Harry had been relatively quiet. Draco suspected that was because he was waiting for either bed time, or for Albus to visit the Weasley-Granger house. Going back downstairs, Draco tried thinking of how to explain the nightmares.

After a few minutes of chatting with Hermoine, as he picked at the small roast he’d made the previous night, they got the okay to both send him over and try Draco’s Floo idea. 

He went upstairs, hoping Harry was more focused on Albus.  
Now that they were actually going to try it, he was VERY nervous. 

He stood by Harry, biting his nail and Harry rubbed his back. 

“Okay! I’m ready to do this!” Albus said, determined but shaky. “I can do this, I can do this.” He muttered and Draco smiled. 

His son was an obvious nervous wreck. Draco had no idea how such a sweet boy came from...well...  
He walked over, bending down as Albus steadied his over night pack. Draco purred and kissed his cheeks over and over. Albus giggled before making grossed out noises.   
“You’ll be fine. You’re a Potter. I’ll call aunt Hermoine right when you leave.” 

Albus nodded. Harry went over and ruffled Albus’ hair with a large toothy grin, since Draco had him in a hug. “We’ll see you tomorrow. Maybe Rose too. Behave.” 

“No. Cause mayhem for the-for uncle Ron.” Draco said, feeling Harry flick the back of his head. 

Albus grinned, a gleam in his eye. “What do I get for being good?” 

Draco stood, crossing his arms and both brows were raised. “I can always take down this Floo chimney.” 

Albus straightened and nodded. “I’ll be good!” He then ran in the chimney and with a stance of confidence, he yelled the Weasley-Granger house and like that, their boy was gone. 

Draco immediately called Hermoine, just to be sure.  
“Don’t worry, Draco. He-oh, yep here he is. Have a good night.” 

He hung up and looked to Harry with a relieved look. “It worked.” 

He wasn’t just relieved because his little...test...worked. It working was a great step to protecting his baby and his mate.

He saw Harry’s hand in front of his face, it reaching to cup his jaw and pull Draco’s head towards him. 

Draco’s eyes slipped closed and he allowed himself to feel overpowered by the scent and taste of Harry’s lips on his. He deepened the kiss, wanting more and Harry growled in turn. 

Thinking back, Draco realized it had been awhile since they were alone. He smiled, breaking off the kiss. “What do you think you’re doing, Potter?” 

“Kissing you. I still remember you’d pull me off down corridors to kiss me.” Harry laughed, smiling back. 

Draco smiled exasperatedly. He smirked and pulled away, gripping the front of Harry’s shirt and pulling him along outside Albus’ room. 

Draco laughed until he lost his balance tripping over his own ankle, but before he could yell, he was suddenly against the hallway wall with Harry’s hands on either side of his head and his scent close enough it sent a warm hum through Draco’s body. 

Harry huffed a laugh and leaned down, kissing gently over Draco’s collarbone and up his throat, sucking softly at his pulse under his jaw, making Draco gasp out a small moan, one hand looping in Harry’s belt loops and the other tangling in the curls at the base of Harry’s skull.  
“Y-you don’t...work tomorrow...right?” 

Harry nipped along his jaw, teasingly, but made a noise confirming.

Draco’s brain was quickly turning into mush the more Harry teased and kissed, one large hand gripping Draco’s thigh and the other under Draco’s shirt, sliding up.   
Harry was warm, almost scorching in contrast to Draco’s skin.

Removing his hands and beginning to pant, Draco perched them on Harry’s shoulders so he could have balance while he lifted himself enough to wrap his legs around Harry’s hips, forcing the bear to hold him up. 

He heard Harry chuckle lowly, the sound sending a jolt to his groin. “You’re lucky you’re light.” 

Draco blushed and clawed down Harry’s chest, feeling the muscles quiver underneath. “Oh, please. It makes you feel stronger. Being able to lift me so easy. You couldn’t do it long though-Ah.”   
Feeling Harry’s hands move from under his thighs to gripping his ass tightly had a jolt of pleasure shoot through his spine so harshly, making his head dizzy. 

“Would you like to test that, Ferret?” There was a growl in his voice. 

Draco snorted in amusement, running his claws through Harry’s hair and scratching his scalp, one hand traveling lower to claw upwards from his shoulder blades, the moan and accompanied blush from Harry lit his eyes with a deep green. 

Draco lifted himself more and nibbled Harry’s ear. “Like your OWLs, I bet you’ll fail. But I suppose I could give you a pity chance.”

Harry kissed his sternum outside his shirt. “If we’re bringing back our past, then...” he lowered Draco by lowering his arms, bringing his hot breath to Draco’s ear, making it twitch and him groan, “...why don’t I see if I can Claim you without Claiming you?” 

Draco shuddered and he knew his eyes had to be dilated. He was always weak to Harry’s Claim. Even when it wasn’t the marriage one. 

He laughed lightly, his anxiety being forgotten in the moment of being in his love’s arms. “I’d like to see you try, Potter.”

He bent down enough to devour Harry’s lips, the rough, wet slide of it along with their tongues, intoxicating.   
He felt them moving, Harry easily carrying him even as Draco distracted him with kisses and his hands running and clawing where he knew Harry liked most. 

As Harry closed the door with his foot, Draco had one thought.   
‘I would do anything for my family.’

He sat up straight in bed, panting. It was cold.   
Wait.  
Draco looked around. This wasn’t his and Harry’s room. Looking down, he wasn’t an adult.   
Feeling the back of his neck, there was no mark. He wasn’t sure what that meant. If it was a memory, he’d have it. 

His heart began to pound with anxiety.  
His ears twitched hearing the walls creak and the floors groan.   
He knew this place.   
Draco went stiff, hearing loud footsteps.   
He covered his mouth to stifle his breathing.   
He couldn’t move. He couldn’t hide.   
The door opened and at first, he hoped it was his parents.   
It wasn’t.  
The light from the hallway obscured the man’s form, but his scarlet eyes glowed in the limited light there was. 

“Have a nightmare, Draco?” He asked. The man had a musky scent. Like a weasel. He smelled like rotten things. 

Draco shook his head. “N-no.” He whimpered. 

The man hummed. “It’s just us here today. Why don’t we have some lunch?” 

Draco trembled. He wanted to refuse, but the look the man gave him said even though he asked, it wasn’t a question.   
“Y-yes, Sir.” 

“Good. Come on.” He walked out. 

Draco got up as quickly as he could, knowing never to make him wait. Brushing his hair, everywhere was cold. It was a winter-like cold, where the home had no heater and the blankets felt they’d been outside too long. He slipped on clothes, but saw in the mirror, the back of his neck had the silver scars from where Harry healed him.   
He shook his head.  
He was taking too long. 

As he walked down the quiet halls, his feet, even in shoes, felt so frozen. He wanted Harry. He wanted his baby. He stopped, pulling up his shirt and seeing the scar from when he had Albus. He had to be dreaming then. 

But why was it so cold? It was a haunting type of quiet. The portraits didn’t move. They never did.   
The hall felt like it went on for miles, never ending.  
Heart in his throat, Draco was downstairs and in the entryway to the dining area.   
He trembled, walking in anyway. There was no point running from something that could take down a whole race.  
And...this was a dream...right?

He sat where the man usually made him when he was young. There was a plate of meat in front of him. Draco didn’t know what meat it was.

The man put his elbow on the table, holding his head with one long, clawed hand, and picking at his own raw meat on his plate. “How have you been, Draco?”

He nodded. “Well.” 

He hummed. “You always were my favorite. Even to this day, no one can be as entertaining. Eat.”

Draco gulped. He didn’t want to. The man tapped a clawed finger against the wood. ‘It’s a dream.’ Taking a deep breath, he did. It tasted so familiar. 

“Make any friends?.” He ate. 

Draco froze. He gulped, his throat dry. “It’s none of your concern.” 

He hummed in acknowledgment and drummed his claws against the table.  
Riddle got up, when he reached Draco, he petted his head. “See? Now, if you were anyone else, you’d be my next meal.”

Draco didn’t dare move. “No, it’s because I don’t fall for your tricks.”

“That too. You have to have realized by now, right?” He put a clawed finger against Draco’s left forearm. 

Fear spread through his body like venom. His heart hammered. He resisted pulling his hand away. “Why haven’t you?”

Riddle rolled his eyes. “It’s like watching someone build a house of cards. Watch them do it meticulously only to let out a small breath, with the right timing and where they don’t see it.”

Draco wasn’t sure what he was referring to. Was this a dream? This conversation felt familiar. He clawed at the marble top, wishing his claws could’ve dug into it. 

Riddle petted him so gently, Draco waited for the blow. “You know, Draco. Predator’s have to learn that prey is anything. You’ve always been thin.”

Draco felt the back of his neck burning. He fought to keep his breathing normal. “I’m aware.” 

“Go on. Eat your fill. It’s just us.” Riddle urged. 

He made it sound like a gentle nudge, when really it was an icy order. 

Draco did. Even as an adult, he never wanted to admit how much power Riddle still had over him.   
It was a toxic power. One born from authority, fear, conditioning, and a manipulation of affection.

Draco hated how real the dream felt. He figured it was just memories. Memories mixed in so it added to the level of reality. 

It was still quiet. The only noise was their breathing, Riddle’s walking. The only heat was from the meal, Draco’s being cooked.

Once finished, was when Riddle spoke again. “Do you like the meat?” 

Well now, it definitely was a dream mixed with memories. He relaxed slightly. “Yes.” 

“What was your favorite?” Riddle sat down next to Draco, the Wolverine getting too much enjoyment out of it. Draco bristled again. 

“Why?” Draco didn’t know why Riddle was curious.   
He thought, trying to piece something together. 

Riddle tapped his claws, rhythmic. “It’s nice to know how much control I still have over you.” 

Draco felt like a spring. “You don’t.” 

Riddle stood again. He bent near Draco’s ear, hand hovering somewhere. Draco didn’t move. He was scared to.  
Draco almost gagged at the scent of rotten flesh on his breath. “I can’t wait until I can mark you. We’ll see how long you will stay as you are.”

That had Draco turning his head. He wouldn’t be given that thing back then and he sure as Hell wouldn’t get it now. “I will NEVER get that mark!” He snarled. 

Riddle’s face was in his own, a deep growl erupting from deep within his chest. “You will. Tell Potter I said “hello”.” 

Draco felt like his neck and back were on fire right after the words were said.

He awoke hunched over his side of bed, heaving as the fire still burned, but then cooled.  
He could hear Harry getting out of bed to check on him. 

“Draco. What’s wrong-your back! What?” Harry sounded confused. He could tell Harry wanted to touch it, but was so confused as to what happened. 

Draco tried gulping as much air as he could. Draco shook, he could feel the blood trickling down his back and neck. 

Draco didn’t mean to ignore Harry, but his mind was racing. It wasn’t a dream!   
His hand shakily went to the back of his neck and he bit back a wince. 

“Here, I’ll heal it.” Harry said, but Draco hadn’t been listening. 

When he felt the pain was gone, he had to worry about deciphering what Riddle said. Riddle wouldn’t let him off that easy. Especially if it wasn’t a dream and he could’ve killed Draco then.   
Was he after Harry or himself? 

Over Draco’s corpse!

‘Do you like the meat?’ 

That came into Draco’s head. The meat? Why was meat such a big thing? 

He got up shakily, Harry trying to stop him.   
“Draco-“

“If you insist on checking on me, then you can follow. I...I have to check something.” Draco said, still in his underwear. 

Harry followed, right behind him. “What is it?” 

He entered the kitchen, a stone in his belly. There was a reason Riddle brought him to back then. Back to a meal. Told him to say hello to Harry.   
He took a liver from the fridge. He hated having a bad nose. He wasn’t going to ask Harry. If his assumption was right, Harry wouldn’t know.

Draco could already feel the clenching in his heart. He took a bite, as is. It was the meat from the dream.   
It was the same from his childhood.   
No wonder it was familiar. 

It was never sent from Luna. 

Draco dropped it onto the parchment it was wrapped in. Harry opened his mouth to ask.   
Draco could feel his lip quivering with the realization.   
He slid to the floor, covering his eyes. He startled when he felt Harry pull his body into his own, Draco sucking up the warmth. 

“Draco. You’re going to have to talk to me. Was it a nightmare?” Harry whispered, trying to comfort him.

“Something like that. I’m sorry.” Draco whispered. ‘Nicely played, you sick fuck.’ He thought towards Riddle.

Harry pulled away to look into his eyes. Only when he blinked, did he realize he was crying. “Love, what’s going on?” 

At Harry’s tone, Draco choked on his voice.   
He curled into Harry. Part of him was happy it was Harry here and not Albus. But another part of him wished he was alone. “I didn’t know what the meat really was and I should’ve. I was fed it so often... but I forgot.” 

“Ferret, you’re not making sense.” Harry put his hand on the back of Draco’s neck and he felt it burn. Not badly. 

He shook his head. He couldn’t tell him. He could already picture what would happen. 

This wasn’t a scenario where Harry would be understanding.   
The more Draco dwelled on what trick he’d fallen into, the more angry he became. 

If the Riddle thought he could be petty because Draco was the only one smart enough to flee, then Riddle had another thing coming. 

Draco still felt nauseous. Angry. Sad. He never wanted to tell his family the truth. 

He took a deep breath. There was only one thing he needed from Harry. Just so he’d know the one he loved was safe, along with their baby.  
He nuzzled closer, Harry still confused but not going to deny snuggles. “Harry?” 

Harry hummed in acknowledgment.

“If you had to choose me or Albus...Like if it was an emergency, which would you choose?” Draco asked. 

“Why not both?” Harry asked. 

“The whole point of the question is that there’s one choice.” Draco deadpanned. 

Harry looked at him for awhile. “I feel like you’re up to something.” 

Well...they couldn’t be having that. 

He rolled his eyes, though his heart was beating erratically. “I’m always up to something.”   
Harry opened his mouth, but Draco covered his mouth. “Just answer the question, Potter.” 

“I think we both agreed it’s the child first.” Harry answered quietly. 

Draco sighed. “Answer me properly you illiterate.” 

Harry didn’t at first. He caressed Draco’s face, rubbing his cheeks with his thumbs and massaging his face. It was making Draco sleepy. “You’ve been off for awhile. Not just tonight. As mates we have to communicate.” 

Draco looked away. “I know you’d understand a lot, Harry. Just...just trust me when I say I’m petrified to tell you.” 

Harry sighed, like Draco was the pain. “Isn’t that more a reason to tell me now? When there’s no child and neither have work? You got pissed at me for keeping who I was from you. There’s things I’ve wanted to know, but never asked because I thought you’d tell me. Fuck, Draco, just before Albus was born was when I met your mother.” 

Draco’s lip wobbled. He hadn’t even known Harry wanted to know. He tried burying away that part of him because he was ashamed of it. “I know. I never planned that.”

Harry kissed his forehead. “Were you ever going to tell me?”

Draco shook his head. “That wasn’t the plan.” 

Harry huffed. “So your family were purists. I can get that. But you’ve never told me anything about your childhood before or after we met. Albus has asked sometimes, but he never asked you because of how sad it makes you, he said.”

Draco looked startled. “I...I never wanted him to know them.”   
Feeling Harry’s hand on the back of his neck, warm, scorching, Draco gulped, rubbing his face. He was still in Harry’s arms and he wasn’t sure if he wanted that. “Why haven’t you Claimed me again?” 

Harry’s eyes widened. He blushed deeply, averting his eyes. “I was...I was waiting for you to. I wasn’t going to be selfish again, especially when it hurt you for so long.” 

Draco’s breath stopped. Fresh tears welled and fell. He truly didn’t deserve Harry.   
Because of Draco’s forgetfulness, pushing away and locking the memories with a key, he’d put the two most important beings in his life in danger.   
Why did Harry have to say that, when Draco was the one being selfish? 

Thinking back, Draco realized. He probably deserved all that pain the Claim gave him, and more. 

He shouldn’t have ran from his past. Now his present is paying for it.  
He hiccuped. “I don’t deserve you. I don’t deserve Albus.” 

Harry lifted his chin, confusion as to why Draco was acting like he was. “What are you saying?” 

Draco realized. Riddle knew where they were. He was waiting for the perfect time to blow away Draco’s cards.   
Draco choked back sobs. He wasn’t sure why he said it. He was in so much pain, he knew he deserved to feel it. He looked in Harry’s eyes, knowing he must look like a mess.

“I don’t want to feel what your mother did.”


End file.
